


The Course of Love 爱的教育

by MariaWhite



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Sisterhood, Tutoring
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaWhite/pseuds/MariaWhite
Summary: 布莱恩·帕斯特纳克从源头上解决了过去几十年来辛特拉公司最大的问题，并且将自己重要的朋友和同事们也一一救出。但故事并没有就此结束。辛特拉家族的继承人，雷伊·辛特拉，成为了辛特拉公司的新任首席执行官，并任命布莱恩·帕斯特纳克为自己的代理人，委托他作为自己和自己的姐妹多莫里的监护人。女巫的问题虽然得到了解决，然而辛特拉姐妹俩之间却似乎不再像以前一样亲密无间，好像有了些嫌隙……作为她们的监护人，布莱恩将如何处理此事？自女巫的事件得到解决开始，布莱恩在辛特拉公司的工作才算是正式开始，他的众多职务所带来的职责和任务让他的工作十分忙碌，而在他正式开始工作之后，他在辛特拉公司的见闻也让他慢慢开始产生自我怀疑……他再一次开始认真考虑起来，只有高中学历，一无所长，毫无社会经验的自己是否真的够格，能够胜任这份工作。除此之外，辛特拉公司当中，布莱恩的一位同事也吸引了他的注意，他对那个人的关注和思慕越来越强烈。但布莱恩却并不认为如此卑微的自己配得上那么优秀的对方，这也让他痛苦不已……所有的这一切都让布莱恩感到焦头烂额。他到底应该怎么办才好？
Relationships: Brian Pasternak/Inay Doshi, Domori & Brian Pasternak & Rei Sintra, Domori & Rei Sintra
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 这个故事虽然我早就构思好，但我本来是打算留到完成《布莱恩的还复》之后再写的。  
> 但是《布莱恩的还复》这个故事实在是太沉重了。它的很多内容取材自我人生当中最为黑暗的经历，思想和感受，无论是题材，内容还是所要表达的思想都很沉重，目前我的进度在第八章，至此故事只完成了不到三分之一，然而已经沉重到让我不堪重负的程度。  
> 过去的一两个星期以来我一直全身心地投入那个故事的创作，每天都在产生关于那个故事的新想法，那个故事的内容也变得越来越丰富，但现在我的心灵感到很疲惫，已经暂时没办法承受那个故事的重量了，因此我打算先把那个故事放一放，但并不是说就此搁笔，那个故事我已经构思得非常详细了，它也是一个对我个人而言意义极为重大的故事，我一定会把它完成。  
> 我现在只是想要转换一下心情，想把注意力转移一下，转移到一些更加快乐的故事上面，比如这个阖家欢乐大团圆故事。  
> 这个故事也是我早就构思好的，而最近我又对这个故事有了更多的想法，为这个故事设计了更多的性爱情节，并赋予了这个故事更多的内涵，所以尽管这个故事是一个幸福的故事，是一篇色情小说，但它其实也承载着很多内涵，并非完全为了色情的目的。  
> 在这个故事中，我希望探讨一下自己对于爱情这个话题的理解和感悟，以及在一定程度上也说说自己对于更广义的爱的概念的意见，而之前在《凯特的决定》以及《布莱恩的还复》当中所探讨过的“自我”的议题在这个故事中也有所体现。  
> 希望你们能够喜欢这个故事！

本章插入曲：

That Distant Shore-Jennifer Paz, Steven Universe Vol. 2 (Original Soundtrack)

下雨了……

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克绝望地站在商场的门口，注视着门外滚动的乌云还有倾盆大雨。人行道上全是大大小小的水坑，呼啸而过的汽车纷纷打开了雨刷和雾灯。

他没有带伞。一把都没有带。

而他的左右两手，各牵着一个孩子，从他们的身高来看，年龄不会超过十二岁。他左手牵着的是一个非常漂亮的小女孩，有着碧绿的大眼睛，柔顺的黑发梳成两个丸子，她穿着一条鲜红色的蓬蓬裙，他右手的孩子穿着一件宽大的黄色长斗篷，孩子几乎全身都被斗篷所覆盖住，只能隐约看出她在斗篷下穿的衣服也是红色的，似乎还带了银白色的颈饰。

穿黄色斗篷的孩子没有动，但穿红裙子的小女孩嘟着嘴不满地从窗外的雨势看向布莱恩。“你真的没有带伞吗，布莱恩？这可怎么办？我们该怎么回去？”

布莱恩松开了孩子们的手，挠着头发，脸上带着歉意的笑看着红衣女孩。“是的，没有带……真的对不起。要是我会开车就好了……这样我们就根本不必担心下雨的问题了……看来现在我们只能在这里等着了。”

“即使我们是坐车来的，上下车的时候我们也要担心……毕竟多莫里现在可是完全不能碰水啊！我们当然可以从商场的地下车库上车，但是……公司大楼的地下车库现在还在建设当中，就算我们开了回去，多莫里可怎么办……”

“不，这不能怪布莱恩，雷伊，”刚刚一直沉默着的那个穿着黄色斗篷的孩子开口了。“天气预报并没有说今天会下雨，所以布莱恩当然不会想到要带伞啊。不会开车也不是布莱恩的错吧。而且，就算布莱恩带了伞，雨下成这样——”她抬起宽大的斗篷袖子里的手向窗外示意，露出一只戴着黑色手套的手，“从这里走回公司总部要半个小时。就算带了伞也一定会全身湿透……”穿斗篷的孩子抱紧自己，打了个冷战，尽管厚厚的斗篷看起来很暖和。

被称作雷伊的女孩又向门口的方向看去。刚刚围在门前的其他顾客此时大多已经散去：少数几个人带了伞，撑着伞离去了，还有几个人心一横，直接冒着雨跑了出去，但更多的人又回到了商场各处，显然是打算在商场里再消磨一些时间，直到大雨停下。她认命般地叹了口气。

“好吧，好吧。但现在我们也已经看完电影，饭也吃完了。我们还能做些什么呢？总不能再看一遍那个电影吧。也就这一部有点意思，其他的电影都好无聊。”

布莱恩低下了头，若有所思。接着他转向穿斗篷的孩子。

“多莫里想做些什么呢？”

叫做多莫里的孩子沉默了片刻。

“嗯……我不知道，”她犹豫着说。“我不知道有什么可以做的……雷伊想玩什么我就会陪她一起玩……”

布莱恩叹了口气。这就是多莫里的问题所在。过去，她对于雷伊的陪伴的渴望导致她犯了很严重的错误，但现在她意识到了当时的错误之后，又开始走向另外一个极端：永远对雷伊言听计从，以至于完全压抑着自己的感受和需求。

而雷伊正微微蹙眉，走到了扶梯旁的商场导览牌，仔细阅读着，显然是想好好盘算盘算如何打发掉等雨停的这段时间。她似乎对多莫里内心的犹疑和挣扎一无所知。

布莱恩很想解开姐妹两人之间的心结……尽管他非常希望姐妹两人重新变得亲密无间，无话不谈，但雷伊和多莫里才是最亲密的家人。他是大人，更是外人……他本与此事毫无关系，直到他被辛特拉公司聘为女巫猎人，冒着极大的风险，克服了重重困难，最后成功地从根源上解决了毒害了辛特拉公司和它的员工几十年的问题。但布莱恩的工作并没有在这里停止——辛特拉公司失踪了多年的继承人，雷伊·辛特拉，在这次事件当中终于重新露面，继承了辛特拉公司，并任命了布莱恩·帕斯特纳克为她的代理人以及和她和姐妹多莫里的监护人。

布莱恩·帕斯特纳克虽然名义上是辛特拉公司首席执行官雷伊·辛特拉小姐的代理人，在雷伊管理公司事务，行使权利的时候监督和指导她，然而雷伊几十年来一直在辛特拉公司内网作为公司形象代表员工的用户交互界面，几十年来的经验让她在处理公司事务方面完全不需要布莱恩的指导，布莱恩作为雷伊的代理人所需要做的事情其实非常简单：在公司文书以及各种合同上需要雷伊签字的地方，布莱恩也需要签字，而在雷伊需要作为辛特拉公司首席执行官出现在公众面前的场合，布莱恩也需要陪同她，因为尽管雷伊的出生年份在几十年前，并完全有能力作出这些重大决策，但严格意义上讲雷伊仍旧是未成年人，需要有完全民事行为能力的成年公民作为监护人和代理人，这也是司法鉴定的最终结果。

除此之外，几十年来盘踞在辛特拉公司大楼当中的“女巫”也在公司的内部设下了重重危险的机关和陷阱。尽管多莫里已经命令白蛇收回她所有的使魔，但公司阴暗的角落里仍然有很多未知的危险……这些安全隐患便是布莱恩和多莫里这么长时间以来需要合力解决的问题。多莫里是个害羞而温柔的孩子，内心的情感丰富和脆弱，所以才会被自己的使魔欺骗和利用。为了防止这种情况再次发生，布莱恩也必须处处留心，看住那条狡诈阴险的白蛇，防止她再耍花招。

到目前为止，一切都还算顺利……

“布莱恩！多莫里！”

雷伊欢快清脆的叫声打断了布莱恩的沉思。

“五楼有个儿童乐园哦！有秋千，滑梯，好像还有球池……我们去那里玩吧！”

儿童乐园……布莱恩的脸上露出了一个怀念的微笑。在他很小的时候，家里偶尔在特别的日子也会进城，他的父母便会带他到那种地方去玩……他现在已经长大成人，走入社会，然而他仍然会偶尔怀念起童年时期那些无忧无虑的时光，而他作为辛特拉姐妹的监护人更是唤起了他的童心……

毕竟，布莱恩才刚刚成年不久。他自己还几乎是个孩子呢。

他牵起多莫里的手向雷伊走去。姐妹俩手挽着手上了电梯，布莱恩在后面跟着。

虽然雷伊确实是辛特拉公司的首席执行官，而且她也是个极具才干的管理者，但说到底，她毕竟还是个孩子。她一路蹦蹦跳跳，很快便超过了布莱恩和多莫里，于是她只能时不时停下来等他俩。很多路人看到可爱的雷伊都不禁侧目。

一对老夫妇甚至停了下来，仔细端详起雷伊可爱的脸蛋和碧绿的眼睛。那位老妇人捏捏雷伊粉嫩的面颊，然后转向布莱恩：“这是你的孩子吗？”然而在看到布莱恩青涩的面孔后，她慌忙改口，“这是你的妹妹吗？她真可爱！”

一抹红晕出现在布莱恩的脸上，他尴尬地笑了笑，犹豫着不知该如何开口。

接着，雷伊甜美的声音打破了沉默。“对！这是我的哥哥！”

布莱恩不好意思地挠着头发。

“啊……是的。”他的目光游移着，既不敢看那对老夫妇，也不敢看雷伊和多莫里。“这两个都是我的妹妹。”

“小妹妹，是谁帮你梳的头发啊？”老妇人慈祥地微笑着，推了推金丝边眼镜，看向雷伊。“这个发型真可爱，我要是有孙女，也会给她梳的……只可惜我们家只有几个淘气的臭小子……”

“小妹妹，你为什么穿着这么厚的斗篷啊？是因为你早就知道今天会下雨，所以才特意穿上的吗？”老先生突然转向多莫里。多莫里完全没想到会有人和自己说话，本能地颤抖了一下，然后躲到了布莱恩的身后。

“不好意思，”布莱恩连忙说，摸了摸多莫里的头。“她有些害羞。”

“啊，可以理解……我这么大的时候也很胆小。”老先生并没有继续追究。

但布莱恩还是觉得他不该带雷伊和多莫里在此久留。

“那我们走了，”布莱恩拉紧了多莫里，把她护在自己身前。“雷伊？多莫里？说再见啦？”

老夫妇也微笑着和他们告别。

终于，他们到了五楼：因为下雨，大部分带着孩子的人们就来到了这里，放孩子们玩耍，一边等待雨停。儿童乐园里大概有十几个孩子，兴奋的尖叫声不绝于耳，他们显然都十分享受这额外的玩耍时间。

布莱恩在儿童乐园的外面挑了个位置坐下来。

“去玩吧。”他向雷伊和多莫里示意。雷伊牵起多莫里的手就往乐园的门口走去。

但多莫里缩回了手，摇了摇头。

“雷伊自己去玩吧，”多莫里小声说。“我……”她拉紧了自己的斗篷。“我这个样子……实在是……不太方便……如果被发现了……”

“哦！”雷伊懊恼地叫了一声，低下头。“这……”她低着头，思考着。

“没事，”多莫里开口。“你自己去玩就好了，不必管我。”

雷伊在原地踌躇着，她的脚在地面不安分地摩擦。

“可是……”

“没关系的，雷伊。”多莫里重复着，“我可以跟布莱恩在外面玩。反正我们都是要等到雨停的。”

“嗯……”雷伊的表情还是有些犹豫不安，但她已经开始往乐园的入口走动。“那……我就去啦？”雷伊试探地说。

“嗯！去吧！要好好玩哦！”多莫里的声音提高了些。

于是雷伊便头也不回地走进了儿童乐园。

多莫里低下了头，拖着脚步走向布莱恩，在他身旁坐下。

布莱恩低头看着多莫里。她的全身几乎都藏在宽松厚重的黄色斗篷下，但是他完全能从女孩隐藏在黄色斗篷下由机械组成的身躯的姿态中感受到她落寞的神情。

“你也想和雷伊一起去那玩，对吧，多莫里。”布莱恩说。这并不是询问，而是陈述。多莫里的肩膀垮了下去。

她没有否认。

“我知道……”布莱恩隔着黄色的布料轻轻捏了捏她的手臂。那钢铁是如此的坚硬冰冷，他不确定多莫里是否感受到了自己的触摸。

“若是帽子掉下来……人们看到我的脸，”多莫里轻声说，“一定都会吓得逃走吧。肯定会引起很大的恐慌……雷伊已经全都告诉过我了。在辛特拉内联网，你第一次见到她的时候。当时雷伊就是以这个样子出现在你的面前……你当时惊恐地大叫着‘又是怪物！’然后逃走了……”她的声音低落下去，听不到了。

“对不起……”布莱恩想不到自己还可以说什么。“我并没有……”

“我明白的，布莱恩。你当时并不是有意的，被迫从你自己平静的生活中被拉出来，一下子不得不面对那么多可怕的事情……正常人都会是这样的反应。所以，我才知道绝不能让人看到我现在的样子……我犯了那么大的错误，做了那么可怕的事情，在那一切之后还能够被允许继续存在，并且能够重新拥有一句身体，甚至还可以像今天这样，离开公司大楼到外面来……对这一切，我都很感谢。我感谢大家，也感谢雷伊，还有你，愿意重新给我一个机会。我知道自己应该知足了，我怎么还能要求更多呢？但是……”

多莫里又陷入了沉默。布莱恩觉得她大概是哭了，接着他突然想到，多莫里现在甚至无法哭泣。在他碰触多莫里的时候，她应该是知道的，但布莱恩仍然不确定她是否能够真的“感到”他的触摸……呼吸，进食，流泪，感觉，这些对于人类来说最为稀松平常理所当然的事情，对于现在的多莫里已经成为了一种不可能的奢求。

布莱恩不由得对这个不幸的女孩心生怜悯。自从他开始照顾辛特拉姐妹俩，他就越来越经常产生这样的感受。

多莫里把头转向儿童乐园里，欢笑着，嬉戏着的孩子们。雷伊也在他们当中，很快便跟其他的孩子们打成了一片。显然，其他的孩子们都很喜欢雷伊，很愿意和她一起玩。

布莱恩警觉地竖起了耳朵，以防有任何不祥的嘶嘶声。

“布莱恩？”多莫里突然开口道，仍然看着那群嬉戏的孩子们。

“什么？”

“你觉得……”多莫里似乎若有所思。“我是什么？”

“什么意思？”布莱恩被这个问题弄得有点糊涂。“你是什么？”

“对。“多莫里语气凝重，叹了口气。“我是什么？”

“这个……”布莱恩还没有理解多莫里的问题。“你是什么？我当然知道了，你是多莫里啊。雷伊的姐妹。”

“我不是说这个。”多莫里顿了顿，似乎在思考如何表达才能让布莱恩理解她的意思。“我指的是……我的本质。你是人类，雷伊也是人类，虽然她曾经做过一段时间的机器人，但她现在又是人类了。而我并不是人类，我是女巫……过去曾经是女巫。但现在……我想，我也已经不算是女巫了。即便是女巫，也有着血肉之躯，而我自己的血肉之躯早已经灰飞烟灭了……我占据了雷伊的身体，而现在我必须将它物归原主，被迫使用这个机器人的身体，这一切都是我咎由自取，是上天对我的惩罚……”

多莫里伸出一只手，开始摆弄起自己的白蛇颈饰来。布莱恩警觉地绷直了身子，倾身向着多莫里。倒不是说如果真的有不好的事情发生他能够做些什么，其实他什么也做不了——这仅仅是布莱恩的一种本能的举动。

而多莫里似乎已经注意到了。

“不必担心。”多莫里落寞地说。“这个颈饰其实已经没用了。”她继续摆弄着脖子上面的那条蛇形颈饰，蛇头上眼睛位置的红宝石黯淡无光。“我仍然戴着它只是出于习惯而已。其实自从我进入了这个机器人的身体之后……就渐渐感到和她的联系越来越弱。她已经……有两个星期没有和我说过话了。”她重新转回布莱恩的方向。“我想大概是血的原因。鲜血……对于我们一族的魔法是至关重要的东西，而现在我的体内已经不再有鲜血，甚至连血管都没有了。”

“也就是说……”布莱恩仔细观察着多莫里正摆弄着的白蛇颈饰。象征着蛇的眼睛的红宝石还有蛇身上那条原本鲜红的纹路上仿佛落满了灰尘，不管多莫里如何细致地摩挲着颈饰，也无法拭去那种灰扑扑的感觉……似乎是那里面的某种东西永远的熄灭了。难道说……

“是的。我的体内不再有鲜血，也就意味着我不再拥有女巫的力量。而她必须靠汲取我的那种力量才能够存活……她是无法靠电力活下去的。所以我想……她大概……是已经死了……”

尽管多莫里没办法流泪，布莱恩还是听出了她语气中的哽咽。

“可是……她……多莫里，你要知道，当你不在的时候，她……而且……”

“她做了很多坏事，我知道。很多邪恶的事。她伤害了很多人，并以此为乐。这几十年，辛特拉公司的混乱局面是她一手造成的。而当初，也正是因为听信了她的引诱……我才会……”

多莫里沉默了片刻。

“她很坏，这是真的。我比任何人都更明白这一点，而最终这也让我付出了代价。”多莫里金属的手指攥紧了自己的斗篷下摆。“但是……过去的上千年来，她是唯一一个一直陪伴在我身边的朋友。她狡猾，卑鄙，邪恶……一直在毒害着她身边的一切。但她仍然曾是我唯一的朋友。我知道她是个坏朋友，但要让我完全不在意这件事，轻易就释怀……我真的……无法做到……”

布莱恩没有说话。他知道多莫里说得完全正确，也能在一定程度上理解她，但是那条白蛇实在是太邪恶了……他知道，自己不可能说出半句关于那玩意儿的好话。于是他保持着沉默。

多莫里继续说了下去。

“所以我现在也已经不再是女巫了。这个颈饰是我曾经女巫的身份最后的证明。而现在我也不清楚自己到底是什么了。就算这个身体只是一台机器，但雷伊的思想和情感也仍旧是人类，所以那个时候她其实也并不是机器人……而现在她也已经回到了自己人类的身体当中。而我呢？”

“我本来就不是人类。在来到爸爸和妈妈身边之前，甚至在你们所熟知的这个城市诞生以前……我就已经存在了几千年。我的思想和情感与你们并无不同，但我已经在这世上度过了那么多年月……而一直以来陪伴我的，就只是……”

“而现在我甚至失去了那唯一一个一直陪伴着我的存在。这一次，我彻底是一个人了……这具身体可以支撑很久，而若是我像过去的雷伊一样，活在那个绿色的世界里……我还会存活更久。布莱恩……我知道这话你一定不爱听，但是我仍然不得不说。不论是你，或是公司中其他的人，甚至雷伊……你们毕竟仍然是活在血肉之躯中的凡人。在几十年的时间内，你们每一个人就都会变老，死去，而对于我来说，这只不过是眨眼间的事情。现在我连自己是什么都不知道……我只知道自己很累，很孤独，我想要尽全力把在当下把我能留住的人留在我身边，因为我知道不久你们就都会离我而去，然后我就会……就会……”

这是女巫的事件解决之后的三个月来，多莫里对布莱恩说过的最多的一次话。布莱恩一时语塞，但他把椅子挪得离多莫里的近了些，接着把女孩的钢铁之躯拥入怀中。

布莱恩并不确定多莫里是否能感到自己的触摸。他也知道多莫里并没有在哭泣，因为她根本无法哭泣。但他仍然用一只手轻轻抚摸着女孩的后背，安抚着她。

多莫里也没再说话。但她也伸出双手，抱住了布莱恩。

他们就这样在沉默中，拥抱了很久很久。

布莱恩反复在头脑中搜刮着合适的想法和词句。他知道自己一定要想出一些办法，一些切实可行的办法，来帮助雷伊和多莫里……他不愿看到她们心碎难过的样子，更不愿看到她们再度被迫分道扬镳。

终于，布莱恩下定了决心。

“多莫里……我明白你的意思了。但我的回答不会变。你是多莫里，是雷伊的姐妹。你就是你自己而已。至于那些所谓的身份……人类？女巫？机器人？这些都不重要。不管是雷伊还是我都不会在意这些事情的。因为你是多莫里。这就够了。”

“可是——”多莫里开口道。

“没有可是。”布莱恩坚决地说。“至于你所说的其他的问题？那其实是非常简单的事情，很容易解决！我会帮助你解决这个问题，但只靠我一个人是没办法解决这个问题的。你还需要其他人的帮助，而我刚好认识可以解决这个问题的人。”

“谁？”多莫里的语气带上了一丝惊喜和期待。

“远在天边近在眼前。”布莱恩说。“雷伊·辛特拉。你的姐妹。还有——”布莱恩犹豫了一瞬间。他非常确定雷伊愿意并且能够帮忙，让他并不确定的是另一个人。

“伊内·多西。三楼技术部主管。”布莱恩其实并不确定。虽然他知道从所有方面来说，多西先生都是这项工作最合适的，也是唯一的人选，但他并不确定多西先生会愿意帮雷伊和多莫里这个忙。当然，事实上雷伊是辛特拉公司的总裁，也是多西的老板，所以即便多西不愿帮这个忙，雷伊也可以命令他这样做……但布莱恩并不想强迫多西先生，让他做违背自己意愿的事情。但话已经说出口了……没有办法收回了。况且，这也是只有多西先生才能办到的事情。布莱恩在内心呻吟了一声。只希望多西先生能够同意帮他这个忙吧，这真的是件很麻烦的事情。

“雷伊？”多莫里重复着，有些难以相信。“你是说，雷伊？你确定她愿意帮忙……而且可以帮得上忙？当真？”

“当真。”布莱恩放开了多莫里，虽然他知道多莫里大概无法看到他的眼睛，他还是直视着他觉得多莫里的眼睛应该在的地方。“你们可是姐妹啊，雷伊。我希望——”虽然布莱恩对于插手辛特拉姐妹之间的关系这件事一直很犹豫，但他意识到，多莫里好不容易才主动对他敞开心扉，事已至此，他只能把这件事贯彻到底。于是布莱恩咬咬牙，继续说了下去。“我希望你们两个人能够对彼此坦诚。不要再掩盖自己真实的感受和想法了。我也会告诉雷伊，叫她多站在你的立场，为你的感受考虑考虑。就算过去几十年辛特拉公司一直是一团糟，但是它仍然有着世界上最为前沿的电子科技。雷伊在辛特拉公司的内联网呆了很多年，对于这些事情自然是十分熟悉，而我说的这位多西先生则是我认识的在这方面最优秀的人，他们两个一定能够解决技术层面的问题的。而我也会尽自己的全力来帮忙。”布莱恩最后补了一句，虽然他觉得自己大概根本帮不上什么忙，但他还是认为不该把所有工作都推到雷伊和多西先生身上去。

多莫里轻轻地笑了。声音不大，但布莱恩听得出来，她的笑声是发自真心的。

“多莫里！布莱恩！“雷伊清脆的声音突然传来，打断了他们的对话。布莱恩猛地起身，他才刚刚发现他们周围已经一个人也没有了，儿童乐园里也只剩下雷伊一个孩子。

“他们都走了……我觉得雨好像是停了！商场应该还有一个小时才会关门，但我觉得不会有人再来了……所以多莫里？现在已经没人了！只有我们两个！“雷伊兴奋地大叫着。”听到了吗？只有我们两个……你不用担心有谁会看到你了，我们终于可以好好玩一玩了！这里有秋千，滑梯，还有球池……你肯定都没玩过吧！快来吧……我知道了！布莱恩？一会咱们回去之后你能和查普曼先生说一下吗？让他联系一下设计和施工团队……我们要在屋顶上也弄一个这样的地方，但是要比这个更大更好！”

多莫里在原地犹豫着，不安分地扭动。布莱恩莞尔一笑。

“快去吧，”布莱恩轻轻把多莫里向前推了推。“你可以把斗篷脱掉了，就放在我这里，我会帮你们看着有没有人来的。有人来了我就会过去帮你把斗篷穿上。你们可以好好玩一玩。”接着，他蹲下来一点，在多莫里的耳边小声说：“趁着这个机会，你还可以跟雷伊好好聊聊。勇敢点，把你的想法和感受都说出来。她可是你姐姐。”说着，他轻轻解开了多莫里的斗篷，把斗篷从她身上脱了下来。

多莫里金属制成的身体反射着商场明晃晃的灯光。这具冰冷坚硬的身体看起来有些怪异，甚至可怕，但当多莫里踏着轻快的步子跑进儿童乐园的时候，她发出的欢笑声和散发出的活力和她的姐妹以及任何一个小女孩一模一样。

“你们刚才在说什么悄悄话不让我听到啊！“雷伊叉着腰，有些不满地向布莱恩喊道。

布莱恩看着雷伊，只是微笑着。

“秘密。”

多莫里来到了她的姐妹身边，两个女孩手挽着手，一前一后跳进了球池。

布莱恩把多莫里的斗篷放在旁边的座位上，欣慰地看着姐妹俩。

看着辛特拉公司的未来。


	2. Chapter 2

“雨停了是停了……可路上还全是水，根本没法走路啊。”

“而且看这个天色……谁知道什么时候雨又会开始下呢。”

听着雷伊和多莫里的抱怨，布莱恩只是无可奈何地耸了一下肩。商场已经闭店了，只有二十四小时营业的快餐店仍然开着。“没办法……不如我们先在这里等一下吧。坐下来吃点冰淇淋……然后我看看能不能叫谁……”

  
布莱恩尽量挑选了一个离柜台最远的座位，然而天色这么晚，店员仍然不时向他们这几个餐厅里仅有的客人投来好奇的目光。雷伊用手拄着桌子，不开心地嘟着嘴，显然在生闷气，而多莫里则转向一边，躲在斗篷里一言不发。布莱恩看看雷伊，又看看多莫里，知道自己必须赶快想办法好让他们三个回到辛特拉公司总部。

  
布莱恩掏出了手机，打开通讯录，寻找起那个联系人来。

  
他按下了通话键，把电话举到耳边。

  
电话接通了。

  
然而蜂鸣音响了很久，很久，一直都没有人接听电话。布莱恩不断焦急地查看着通话时间，同时尽力无视掉雷伊越来越不耐烦的态度，这小姑娘脸上的表情越来越烦躁，脚尖不住地点着地，就差直接把布莱恩手上的电话抢过来了，然而这并不可能让对面的人立刻接起电话。  
已经太久了。

  
布莱恩刚要按掉电话，再打一次，突然，电话接通了，从电话的那头传来了嘈杂的人声和模糊的音乐声。

  
“喂……？”布莱恩试探着开口。对面真的太吵了，他甚至都开始怀疑是否对方只是不小心按到了接听键。

  
然而下一秒，那个男声便开口了，语气里还是那种熟悉的傲慢自大和不可一世。

  
“帕斯特纳克？怎么偏选在这种时候打电话？你不知道我的时间很宝贵吗？有屁快放，别耽误老子办正事。”安东尼·查普曼的语气不仅急躁，还气急败坏，此外布莱恩还清楚地听到了他近旁传来几个女性的放浪笑声。  
不管查普曼当时说了什么，布莱恩对查普曼的看法没有变过，他根本不认为查普曼会发自真心地改变。布莱恩不悦地皱了皱眉。

  
“查普曼先生……是这样，今天雷伊，多莫里和我外出到商场，但是外面下雨了……虽然现在雨已经停了，但外面的路实在太难走了。我们现在在梅塔顿商业街的汉堡裤餐厅……能请您开车来接我们回公司总部——“

  
“你把我当成什么了，帕斯特纳克？你竟敢指使我，安东尼·查普曼去做这种下人的差事？你以为自己是谁啊？”布莱恩话音未落，话筒那边便传来震耳欲聋的吼叫声，布莱恩本能地把手机从耳朵边上拿开，然而尽管电话都没开免提，他隔着两尺都被查普曼的怒吼吓了一大跳，就连餐厅另一头的服务生都立刻转过头来，显然是听到了这里的动静，雷伊和多莫里肯定也听到了。多莫里吓得在椅子里缩成一团，而雷伊则眯缝起眼睛，看着那个不断传出查普曼怒吼声的电话，脸上露出极度厌恶和鄙夷的神情。

  
布莱恩试着结结巴巴地辩白。

  
“查普曼先生，我不是这个意思……只是在公司里，足够了解内情的员工当中只有您同时具备交通工具和充足的时间——”

  
“什么？帕斯特纳克，你把我的车和我的时间当成什么了？你这渣渣，别以为自己坐上了现在这个位置，就有资格对我指手画脚了——你还差得远呢！别忘了你是从哪来的，还有三个月前你还是个什么德行！那才是你的本分！我在三楼都能闻到你身上那股子下水道的臭气，你可别真以为像你这样的一坨屎配得上在辛特拉这个公司管理层的座位！早晚有一天，你会滚回那——”

  
“托尼？客人们都在呢！像这样大吼大叫成何体统？”一个更加低沉严厉的声音打断了查普曼尖酸刻薄的讽刺。“女士们，不好意思让你们受惊吓了——注意你的语言，年轻人，别让我再逮到你说粗口！”接着，那个声音稍稍平静了下来，但依旧严厉而戒备，“请问您是哪位？找托尼有什么事？”

  
“呃……”布莱恩对目前的状况完全措手不及，根本不知道该如何回应这位严肃的先生。

  
雷伊的嘴咧成一个得意洋洋的微笑。她顺势从呆若木鸡的布莱恩手里接过了手机，按下了免提键，然后用自己最为甜美而得体的腔调开口了。

  
“安东尼·查普曼先生吧。我是雷伊·辛特拉，辛特拉公司的首席执行官。家父在世的时候有幸和贵司有过不少愉快的合作，想必您还有印象，我还记得他对您的高度评价，说您向来恪守承诺，严谨认真，是一位真正有品位和格调的绅士——”

  
“是雷伊小姐吗？您真的回来了！一切都还好吧？请原谅我儿子的无理，托尼有些时候真的过分顽劣——”

  
“哦，这没关系的，查普曼先生。托尼还年轻，有的是时间可以去纠正那些错误。”雷伊的语气虽然完全没有任何变化，但是她脸上带着顽皮的神态，绿眼睛里满是笑意，看着布莱恩和多莫里，多莫里几乎没有动，但布莱恩瞪大了眼睛看着雷伊，就好像从未见过她一样。

  
“唉……我也希望是这样。然而……”查普曼老先生深深地叹了一口气。“说来惭愧，雷伊小姐，我一开始决定把托尼送到贵司，也是希望能够让他从头开始，培养起一种谦逊而坚忍的品格，然而似乎收效甚微啊。只能怪他太不争气……”

  
“千万不要这么说，查普曼先生。我能理解您的苦心，毕竟当父母的都希望子女能够出类拔萃。托尼其实很有潜力和才能，只是需要更合适的引导，这三个月来公司的事务太忙，我并没有时间分出太多精力给托尼，但我其实一直盯着他呢……他能行的，我相信他。”雷伊说到这里，语气仍然保持着平静和友善，然而只有布莱恩，多莫里，还有柜台的服务生才知道雷伊实际上人几乎要笑得从椅子上翻过去了。

  
布莱恩紧紧捂住了自己的嘴巴，才没笑出声来，多莫里穿着斗篷的身影不出声地微颤着，显然是在无声地爆笑。

  
“感谢您对托尼还能这么有耐心。说实话，这孩子有时候真的能让我发疯。刚才您给他打电话是什么事？直接告诉我吧，这孩子至少还会按我说的做。”

  
“其实不是什么大事，查普曼先生……不劳您费心了。”

  
“能让雷伊小姐开口的不可能是小事。您说吧，我会尽一切所能帮您办到的。”

  
“其实一开始打电话给托尼的不是我，是我的代理人帕斯特纳克先生。说实话，托尼那一出真的是吓到他了，他是个心肠软的好人，托尼那一番话可不……唉，总之就是，帕斯特纳克先生带我们姊妹二人出来散心，然而遇到雨天路况太差，他又不会开车，所以才打电话给托尼希望他能够派车接我们回公司总部，但这中间好像出了点误解，托尼先生似乎认为……”

  
“什么？雷伊小姐，你们是三个人一起吗？现在在什么地方？我现在就开车去接你们——”

  
“查普曼先生，不劳您费心了，您只需要派您的哪位员工过来接我们就好，我知道您现在肯定脱不开身。”

  
“不，雷伊小姐的事才是头等大事。快告诉我你们在哪，我好过去接你们。”

  
布莱恩对眼前的一切瞠目结舌。他早就知道雷伊是一位很有才干的管理者，但他完全忘记了她毕竟也是一位上流社会的大小姐。辛特拉公司几十年来一直是全球领先企业，而在若昂·辛特拉当年还是总裁，公司业绩蒸蒸日上的黄金年代，辛特拉一家和公司的合作伙伴一定也少不了私交……安东尼·查普曼老先生会认识雷伊也不是什么奇怪的事情。

  
布莱恩没能忍住嘴角一个幸灾乐祸的微笑。

  
查普曼以后要倒霉了。

  
“真的不必了，查普曼先生。”雷伊继续客套着。“刚刚帕斯特纳克先生给托尼打电话，他还以为我们想让他亲自过来，还发了好一顿脾气呢。所以我觉得——”

  
“原来他如此无礼是为了这种事吗？那你放心，雷伊小姐，我自会好好治他。这样好了，他不是不情愿吗？我就让他亲自开车去接你们。让他学到点教训…至少学着对别人放尊重点。跟我说你们在哪吧，雷伊小姐。托尼就拜托你了。”

“那就麻烦您和托尼了，查普曼先生。我们在梅塔顿商业街的汉堡裤餐厅。”

“好的……联系这个号码就可以了吧。听到了吗，托尼？现在立刻给我收拾收拾准备过去接雷伊小姐他们。省省你的抱怨吧。”

  
布莱恩隐隐听到电话那头小托尼·查普曼“切”了一声，接着电话便被挂断了。

  
雷伊转向布莱恩和多莫里，脸上是兴奋和胜利的微笑。

  
“成了。”雷伊做了个“OK”的手势，那双绿眼睛里面闪着狡黠的光。

  
布莱恩和多莫里面面相觑。

  
“查普曼家应该离这里有半小时车程……按照我对查普曼老先生的了解，那个不可一世的小托尼大概半个小时也就到了。可能都用不上半小时。我们终于可以回家了！”

  
布莱恩有些不好意思地挠挠头发。

  
“真没想到你还有这一手，雷伊。都是我自己太没用了，连车都不会开，伞也没拿……”

  
“别提这些了，布莱恩。”雷伊摆摆手，放松地向后靠在椅子上，椅子两条前腿危险地翘着，显然对自己刚刚办的事情十分自豪满意。“要不要再点一份冰淇淋？还有半个小时咱们就要走了。”

  
“我就不用了，”布莱恩咧嘴笑着。“但如果‘雷伊小姐’想要的话……我就再去帮你点一份。”

  
雷伊的椅子又四腿着地了，她终于忍不住捂着肚子大笑起来。

  
“咱们就没这个必要了，布莱恩。还是你还是愿意让我天天叫你‘帕斯特纳克先生’？”

  
布莱恩也忍俊不禁，和雷伊一起放声大笑。但他笑着笑着，无意间注意到多莫里又缩回到角落里了，沉默地看着窗外。

  
布莱恩立刻打住不笑了。

  
“那我去买冰淇淋。”他看看雷伊，又看看多莫里。“顺便再看一眼他们现在卖的玩具都有什么样的，也一起买两个。你们就在这坐着等我一下吧。”

  
他走向柜台，留雷伊和多莫里两个坐在原地等他。

  
二十分钟后，布莱恩的手机响了。是查普曼来接他们了。他的语气里仍然有着掩饰不住的嫌恶，但说话明显收敛了很多。布莱恩艰难地抱着多莫里沉重的金属身躯，小心翼翼地蹚过一个个水坑，很快便开始气喘吁吁，但还是尽力不让多莫里的脚沾到地上的水。然而查普曼只是自顾自坐在驾驶座上，看都不看布莱恩一眼。雷伊走了过去，帮布莱恩打开门，然而查普曼还是无动于衷地坐在原地，悠闲自在地吹着口哨，一只手拿着根点燃的香烟，甚至把脚都搭在了方向盘上。

  
“嘿！”雷伊忍不住了。“托尼，你有手有脚的，过来帮把忙不行吗？没看出来布莱恩很费劲吗？”她走到车的另一侧，把查普曼手里的香烟夺了下来，丢进水坑，把车门拉开了。  
“还有，别在未成年人面前抽烟，也别把腿放在方向盘上，那太危险了。”雷伊叉着腰，低头看着查普曼吊儿郎当，无动于衷的样子。“富家少爷的那一套从现在开始给我免了吧，查普曼先生。现在你是辛特拉公司的员工，你在工作，给我拿出一副工作的样子来。”

  
查普曼转过头看着雷伊，鄙夷地皱起了鼻子。然而雷伊毫不退缩地和他对视着，绿眼睛里寒光逼人。查普曼只得忿忿地把腿放下来，从车上下来，最后恶狠狠地瞪了一眼雷伊的背影，然后过去帮布莱恩搬动多莫里了。

  
“谢谢。”布莱恩露出了一个感激的微笑，但不是对查普曼，而是对雷伊。他和查普曼一起把多莫里放在车后座上，多莫里落座后，便紧紧靠着车门，又在斗篷里缩成了一团。雷伊也上了车，坐在多莫里旁边，从多莫里斗篷的口袋里掏出布莱恩刚才在快餐店买的玩具，姐妹两个便玩了起来。布莱恩仍然站在车门口，看看多莫里和雷伊，又看看查普曼，不知道该坐在哪里好。

  
“布莱恩？你还在愣着做什么？快坐下，咱们赶紧回去吧。”

  
“我——我该——”

  
“就坐托尼旁边吧，赶紧的。我觉得可能又要下雨了。”

  
布莱恩点了点头，有点不情愿地在副驾驶位置坐下。他真的不愿意离查普曼太近……这个被娇惯坏了的阔少爷的态度才真的像粪便一样臭不可闻。小安东尼·查普曼明明无法不依赖别人做到任何事，却永远如此自命不凡，飞扬跋扈……布莱恩知道自己身无长技，一事无成，但至少他还有点自知之明，清楚自己的斤两。而查普曼……

  
查普曼只是一言不发地开车，看都不看布莱恩。车里的气氛冷到了冰点以下，只能偶尔听到多莫里和雷伊玩耍时发出的耳语声。正如雷伊所料，外面又下起了雨，雨势很快便比他们还在商场里的时候还要大得多。查普曼把雨刷速度开到最快，雾灯照射下的道路已经变成一片泽国，从侧面的车窗几乎什么也看不见了，冰冷的车窗上开始渐渐蒙上水汽，查普曼又打开了暖风，水汽才开始渐渐消失。

  
至少查普曼还懂得怎么开车。

  
就算他什么也不会，起码还可以给辛特拉姐妹俩当私人司机。更何况就算查普曼一无是处，他毕竟还是含着金汤勺出生的，就算雷伊解雇他——而据布莱恩的观察，查普曼还真的巴不得这样呢——对他也没有任何影响，他随时可以回到他那个严厉的有钱爸爸怀里继续做他的大少爷。

  
而布莱恩可就不会这么幸运了。

  
布莱恩现在知道了。辛特拉公司邀请他来工作根本不是因为他有任何过人之处或特殊的才能。一切都是因为他足够幸运——或足够倒霉——被辛特拉公司随机选中，来完成这个近乎于自杀一样的任务，在此前他甚至根本不相信这类超自然的事物的存在。布莱恩本来很可能会因此而立刻丧命的，可他竟不知怎么的撞了大运，误打误撞地成功了，甚至还救出了他在这里认识的每一个人。而在完成这个任务之后，在辛特拉公司重新开始走上正轨的这段过渡期，协助辛特拉家族的继承人，新任首席执行官雷伊·辛特拉处理一些女巫肆虐期间的历史遗留问题，担任严格意义上讲并未成年的雷伊（和她的姐妹多莫里）的监护人，以及做总裁小姐名义上的助理和代理人（说是名义上的，因为雷伊实际上根本不需要什么代理人，她亲手就可以游刃有余地管理好这个世界顶尖的大公司，她需要一个所谓的代理人仅仅是因为她“严格意义上还未成年”），这些工作自然就要落到他这个解决了女巫问题的人头上。这些工作并不需要布莱恩具备什么学位或资格，照顾辛特拉姐妹俩的工作不需要任何学历，总裁助理的工作实际上也只需要他在文件上签下自己的名字，唯一需要只有布莱恩本人才具备的能力和经验的工作便是解除辛特拉公司总部大楼里仍旧残存的危险。这项工作需要极大的耐心和谨慎，是一项要花上很久才能完成的危险工作，但现在布莱恩已经不必独自面对了。有了其他职员——特别是索萨女士和多西先生——的帮助以及充足的工具和物资补给的支持，现在这项工作容易多了，也远远没有当时他独自冲锋陷阵时那么危险了，而这项工作到目前为止进展顺利，也已经快要完成了……

  
布莱恩清楚地明白，在这唯一一项只有他才能胜任的工作完成以后，辛特拉公司便不会真的再需要他了。至多再过几年，等现行法律承认雷伊成年以后，他就真的没有任何理由再继续在辛特拉公司留下去了，到了那个时候，他随时可能被解雇，在他被解雇后，没有学历和技能的他将如何在首都这个地方继续生存下去？大概到时候他便不得不夹着屁股灰溜溜地回到乡下老家吧。

  
如果是在三个月前，有人告诉布莱恩，那封信就是一个恶作剧，根本没有人叫他来辛特拉公司上班，这就是一个恶劣的玩笑，那么他会自觉地接受这个事实，撕掉那封信，乖乖回到他本来属于的那个地方。他什么都不会，什么也没有，凭什么以为自己配得上在这种大公司工作？但是现在，事情不一样了……

  
布莱恩回过头，看着后座上的雷伊和多莫里。雷伊已经躺在多莫里的腿上睡着了，多莫里则默默地摆弄着一个小玩具。他想起了他从来到辛特拉公司的第一天认识的每一个人，想起了凯特，索萨女士，多西先生，玛比，马龙女士和罗斯托夫女士，八楼花园里的森林妖精先生，仍然会不时拜访的马沙尔先生，偶尔出现的斯派德先生，骑着达达的杜蒙上校，想起了他们熟悉的面孔，亲切的话语和态度……布莱恩看看身边驾驶座上的查普曼，甚至都觉得那张臭脸没有那么讨厌了，尽管他知道一会查普曼肯定还会说出点什么让他反感的话来。

  
布莱恩意识到自己不想离开辛特拉公司。

  
每个人都对他那么好。尽管布莱恩完全清楚他甚至根本不具备在这里工作的资格，这些人（也许除了查普曼以外）也从来没有对他显示出任何轻视和鄙夷，自然而然地把他当做朋友愉快相处，他们的笑脸和赞许对他是那么珍贵……但这项工作完成以后，这些现在还把他当朋友的人便会渐渐发现他其实不学无术，一无是处，毫无特别之处，平庸，愚笨到可悲的地步。

  
接着，他们便会一个接一个地离开他。

  
布莱恩就会失去这些朋友。

但布莱恩不希望这种事情发生。他必须做些什么，绝对不能让这种事发生。

  
他绝对不能失去他们。

  
车子拐了个弯，雾灯照亮了雨帘中熟悉的景物，车速慢了下来，他们要到了。然而雨却丝毫不见减小。布莱恩暗自叹了口气，看来一会下车的时候又要好一阵折腾了。查普曼显然也意识到了这点，不满地嘟哝起来。减慢的车速和转弯时轻微的颠簸把雷伊吵醒了，她揉着惺忪的睡眼，从多莫里身上坐起来。

  
“要到了吗？”她打了一个大哈欠。

  
“快了，”布莱恩说。他也有点累了，努力眨着眼睛，想把里面的睡意驱赶出去。“外面还在下雨——查普曼先生？您带了雨具吧？如果有雨衣和雨鞋的话——”

  
“当然了当然了，我那位老爸那叫一个不依不饶。雨伞，雨衣，雨鞋，你能想到的东西都在那里面。还有几条浴巾，为了给那两个小祖宗擦干净身子用的。”查普曼不耐烦地摆摆手。“放心吧，帕斯特纳克。我不可能让这俩小崽子受屈。”

  
“我想你最好对你的上司放尊重些。”雷伊说，但她的语气明显很疲惫了。

  
查普曼没搭腔。

  
车开到了辛特拉总部大楼的门口。外面大雨如注，除了车窗照着的雨帘他们几乎什么也看不到，就连近在咫尺的公司大门也很模糊。布莱恩注意到门口好像有个人影在上上下下地忙碌着，但雨太大，他的视力又很差，看不清。

  
查普曼下了车，撑着一把大黑伞走向后备箱，在里面翻找起来。尽管他的伞大而结实，但短短两分钟的功夫，他的后背和裤腿也几乎已经湿透了。他把两套儿童尺寸的雨衣和雨鞋从前座递给雷伊和多莫里，两个孩子便穿戴起来，布莱恩在后驾驶艰难地试图帮助多莫里尽可能裹得更严实些。等两个孩子都穿戴好了，查普曼又分别递给雷伊和多莫里一人一把雨伞，又交给雷伊一个鼓鼓囊囊的塑料袋。

  
“你们两个自己撑好了。我们要搬你的妹妹上去，腾不出手。袋子里是干净浴巾，一会进去了用那个擦干，千万别弄湿了。”

  
雷伊和多莫里点点头。

  
雷伊自己先下了车，撑开伞。布莱恩和查普曼抱着脚上穿着雨鞋，身子严严实实地包在雨衣和斗篷里的多莫里艰难地向公司门口的楼梯走去，多莫里努力撑着雨伞试图同时遮住自己，布莱恩和查普曼，然而这根本不可能，几秒钟的功夫，布莱恩和查普曼两个人就都成了落汤鸡，艰难地喘息着前行，因为多莫里的塑料雨衣十分湿滑，他们还必须不时调整姿势，否则多莫里便可能从他们怀里滑出去跌倒，布莱恩还不时听到查普曼低声的咒骂。

  
“嘿，你们小心一点——”布莱恩的感觉没有错。公司门口确实有个人。那人之前一直在门口上上下下地不知道忙些什么，此时看到他们开始向公司门口移动，那人直接向他们嚷了起来，但雨的声音太大了，他的喊声听起来还是很小。雷伊已经动作敏捷地走到了公司门口，把雨衣脱了下来，那个喊他们的人从雷伊手里接过装浴巾的包裹，从里面抽出一条浴巾，擦起雷伊稍微有点湿的衣服来。

  
“雨太大了，门口有点滑！不好意思我暂时没法下去帮你们，我自己要是也弄得全身湿透的话，待会就没办法给那孩子好好擦干净了。你们看着点！尤其是布莱恩！能腾出手来的话就先停下擦一下眼镜！“黑暗的雨夜中，布莱恩虽然没法看清楚那个人是谁，但他认出了那个熟悉的声音和语气，他的眼睛亮了起来。

  
“谢谢你，多西先生！“布莱恩尽力喊回去，这不太容易，因为要小心不让多莫里沉重的机械身体沾到水真的很费劲，雨的声音又是那么大。查普曼又发出了一声不满的嘟哝，但布莱恩意识到这里除了雷伊和多莫里外，现在还有多西先生，他立刻觉得查普曼的烦人劲儿和他费的这些力气没那么难熬了。他大受鼓舞，加快了脚步，查普曼也不得已跟上他，他们很快便终于到了公司门口。查普曼见布莱恩突然这么卖力起来，到了公司门口就放下了多莫里，任由布莱恩一个人承担着她的重量。但布莱恩完全没注意到查普曼已经放开了多莫里，自顾自地进了公司大门，拿了一条浴巾，开始忙着弄干自己了，也没意识到自己脸上不由自主地露出的明显笑意。他只是用不知道从哪突然来的力气半抱半扛着多莫里，走到多西身边，把包在雨衣和斗篷里的机器女孩交给了对方。

  
多西掀开多莫里的雨衣和斗篷，露出下面红色的金属机身。他手里拿着一条浴巾，仔细把多莫里的身体包好，接着把包在浴巾里的机器人从布莱恩手里接了过去，他的动作很慢，但似乎并非因为多莫里的金属身躯很沉重，反倒像是因为他过于小心谨慎，不想让多莫里的机身受到一点损伤。布莱恩注意到，多西看着多莫里的机体时露出的表情出奇地专注和关切，仿佛陷入了沉思之中。布莱恩就站在原地，好奇地看着多西抱着多莫里，让她在门口的椅子上坐下来，他早就已经在座位上铺好了一条浴巾。接着，多西仔细地检查——更准确地说，是端详，甚至可以说是欣赏起多莫里的躯壳来，用浴巾仔细擦干她身上那一点点水痕。

  
公司的大堂里没有一个人说话，布莱恩只能听到外面瓢泼大雨的声音。浑身湿透的查普曼变蓬乱的金发还没有干透，他也已经放弃了把自己弄干的努力，正气鼓鼓地抱着膀坐在多西和多莫里对面的位置上。他脚下还扔着两根潮湿的香烟，显然，他试图点烟的尝试失败了。多莫里本来就几乎没有沾到水，那一点水早就已经被多西擦干净了，布莱恩也看不出多莫里的机身有任何伤痕，多莫里的状态也很平常，然而多西仍然在带着一种近乎于狂热的崇敬，仔细观察，把玩着多莫里的机体，多莫里坐在椅子上，微微扭动了几下，这种顶礼膜拜般的态度显然让她很不自在。雷伊和布莱恩尴尬地交换了一个无奈的目光。

  
好吧，起码他对于多西先生愿意帮多莫里改造机体这件事有更多的把握了。

  
多西对面的座位上传来一阵不耐烦的咳嗽，打破了大厅里僵硬的沉默。查普曼显然不习惯被人无视。

  
“我说，你们是打算怎么的？下班时间早就过了，我也已经把你们送到地方了，总可以让我走了吧？这破天气，还得出来费这个劲，这么晚，全身都湿透了……真不知道爸爸是怎么想的，竟然……”查普曼恨恨地说，在雨声中都能听到他把牙齿咬得格格直响。

  
雷伊站了起来。布莱恩猜她其实巴不得查普曼开口打破沉默呢。

  
“那好吧，查普曼先生，你可以走了。”雷伊说。布莱恩注意到她努力忍住了一个哈欠。“但我希望你能谨言慎行——你会发现，我可不仅仅只会向你父亲告状而已。”她不耐烦地向查普曼摆摆手。“哪来的回哪去吧。”

  
查普曼愤恨地最后剜了一眼雷伊，悻悻地离开了。

  
汽车发动机的声音在雨中显得如此沉闷，和泼溅的水声一起很快便远去消失了。

  
布莱恩清了清嗓子。

  
“那个……多西先生……多莫里她应该没有什么问题吧？现在已经很晚了，雷伊已经很困了……我猜多莫里大概也需要某种休眠或者自检的程序？”布莱恩试探着小声开口。他其实不忍心打断多西先生的高度专注，相反，他其实很愿意这样一直看着多西先生认真沉浸在工作中的样子，但是时间实在太晚了。布莱恩自己并不困，但好不容易送走了查普曼以后，雷伊开始轻轻摇晃起来，眼睛几乎都要睁不开了。

  
多西先生突然回过神来，转过来面对着布莱恩。

  
“哎！我真是的。“他拍了一下自己的脑袋。”刚才我太过于入神了，都没去细想这个问题，真对不起耽误了这么久，让你们一直等着！你们一定困了吧，布莱恩？雷伊和多莫里现在是住在二楼吗，我跟你一起过去送他们吧，反正我也就住在三楼。你现在也在公司里住吗？”

  
布莱恩点点头。“对，我也在二楼，在原来若昂先生的办公室那屋。”

  
“那我送你们过去吧。”多西站起身，按下电梯的按钮，电梯门随即打开，他示意布莱恩，雷伊和多莫里先进去，他们进入电梯之后，多西才松开按钮，也进了电梯。

  
布莱恩按下了二楼的按钮。在这短短的十几秒钟，没人说话，雷伊困得几乎都要走不动了，全靠多莫里支撑着，多西和布莱恩也没有说话。

  
多西一直把布莱恩，雷伊和多莫里送到居住区门口。但多西并没有立刻离开。

  
“布莱恩？”多西突然靠近了布莱恩，小声耳语道。布莱恩觉得他的气息吹得自己的耳朵边上有点痒痒的，他不好意思地抿了抿嘴唇。  
“我知道你肯定很累了……但你能给我几分钟吗？我想问你点事……”

  
布莱恩抬起头，对上了多西先生的目光。他的表情此刻更加严肃，似乎在忧虑着什么。

  
“这个……”布莱恩有些犹豫，他看了看雷伊和多莫里。多莫里扶着睡眼惺忪的雷伊，看向布莱恩和多西。

  
“不要紧的，布莱恩，多西先生。送到这里就可以了，我自己可以带雷伊回去睡——这个身体还是很结实有力气的。”她勉强地笑了笑。

  
布莱恩想了想，点点头。多莫里便和雷伊一起离开了，她们的身影消失在昏暗的走廊尽头。

  
“什么事，多西先生？”在确认雷伊和多莫里已经远去后，布莱恩转向多西先生。“你尽管开口。只要是我力所能及的事我都会帮忙。”

  
“你进过三楼的安保部吗？”多西语气凝重，明亮的黑眼睛直视着布莱恩。“我在那里发现了一些情况，为此，我需要你的帮助。布莱恩，这么晚了，你大概很累了，但这件事非常重要，已经不能再拖下去了。如果你不愿意帮忙……我也能理解，毕竟你一开始就因为这件事差点丢了性命，这三个月来也几乎每天都在出生入死，虽然我只是在后方帮你做一些微不足道的工作，从来没有亲自和你一起去处理过那些事，但我知道你每天的工作都很危险。”

  
布莱恩没有避让多西的目光，只是专注地听着他的话，示意他继续。

  
“我让你帮的这个忙其实也很危险。我估计甚至和你第一天上班时经历的那些事一样危险。但我不可能让你一个人去冒那个险，那实在太不负责任也毫无情义。如果你愿意帮助我的话……我会告诉你我们可能要面对的情况，然后我们可以先用一两个小时做些准备。凯特全都告诉我了，说你很擅长发现和躲避危险，也总能想出应对的方式，这对于我们一会要做的事至关重要——当然，前提是你愿意帮我这个忙。如果你不愿意的话，能不能也请你稍微指点我一二，这样我自己过去的时候就可以——”

  
一种熟悉的感觉逐渐产生，并蔓延到布莱恩的全身。他意识到自己在微微颤抖，刚才的劳顿造成的疲惫也在一瞬间完全消失了，现在他感到自己的身体里充满了一种强大的电流，几乎能支持他做任何事情。

  
接着他意识到，这就是他在三个月前的那一天突然觉醒的那种感觉，那种对冒险和刺激的盼望和期待。

  
于是，他完全没有任何犹豫地开口了。

  
“我当然愿意帮你，多西先生。我们具体都要做些什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

他们上了三楼。

出了电梯，他们向左手边走去。这里曾经只有多西一个人，因为其他的员工都相继因为各种“工作事故”而消失了。现在，这里已经被收拾整齐，灯光明亮，被擦拭干净的地砖反射着灯光，原本散落在各处的废纸、箱子、电线、电脑配件等杂物也被清理干净了，歪斜翻倒的柜子都被摆正擦干净了。尽管工作台上仍然有些凌乱，但此时的混乱中更有秩序，角落里也没有了灰尘和污垢。原本散落着各种电脑零件的架子上现在整齐地码放着各种元件和耗材，旁边的桌子上并排的三台显示器上滚动着布莱恩完全看不明白的程序和代码。工作台上还多出了另外两三套工具，显然现在多西已经不是在孤军奋战了。

多西在自己惯常的位置上坐下来，拉过一把椅子，示意布莱恩也落座。布莱恩坐下来才意识到，自己不仅全身湿透，而且感到很冷，他咬着牙，尽量让自己不要发抖。他坐在自己湿乎乎的衣服上觉得很难受，而且湿衣服很快把椅面的布料也浸湿了，粗糙潮湿的纤维硌着他的屁股真的让他非常不舒服，但现在显然不是考虑这些问题的时候。

见布莱恩已经坐好，多西开口了。

“我在试图接管这公司的安保系统的时候……遇到了些困难。”他沉吟了片刻，像是在思考怎样和布莱恩描述自己遇到的困境。“雷伊告诉我她没有辛特拉安保系统的权限，说安保系统和辛特拉内联网是两套分开的独立系统，她从来只是从负责的员工那里得到关于安保系统的口头以及书面的报告，没有亲自接触过安保系统。她还告诉我，其实从你来的那天算起，她已经有一年多没收到安保系统那边的消息了。她只知道有些事情出了问题，什么‘安全漏洞’之类的，但她收到的信息非常语焉不详，再加上辛特拉公司除了女巫的问题以外，并没有真正出过任何真正需要担心的安全事故，所以她便不再追究，把重点放在对女巫猎人的协助引导上了。”

“所以问题是出在安保室里面对吗？”布莱恩没话找话地说了一句，话出口他就觉得这简直是废话，但他又觉得必须要说些什么，才能让多西先生明白自己有认真在听他的话。

但多西似乎并没有想那么多，只是点点头，继续说了下去。

“所以我就觉得非常不对劲。安保系统独立于辛特拉内联网，在我看来这件事本身就是一个最大的安全漏洞。雷伊说已经有一年多没收到那里的任何消息，这真的太不正常了。我断定肯定是里面出了些很可怕的问题。没有任何物资供应，里面的人大概已经都死光了，然而你们也都看见了，那些摄像头仍然在正常运转着，从安保室里面甚至还有人会对外面发出指令。这不正常，我认为这件事肯定跟女巫有关系，我当时就觉得在这件事上我可能会需要你的协助。但在我真正请求你帮助以前，我认为有必要先摸清里面的情况——那里已经有一年没人出入过了，里面一定有着我们想象不到的危险，如果我们不事先做好准备，很可能会直接送了小命，毕竟现在没有了女巫，我们也没办法打印灵魂了，这一次如果我们死掉，可就会真的死掉了，这不是闹着玩儿的。”

布莱恩紧咬着嘴唇，点点头。多西先生说的没错。在布莱恩刚刚解决女巫的问题，开始着手排除公司大楼里的隐患时，好几次差点忘记了这件事，险些真的没命。因此现在他做什么事情都是十二万分的小心，如果这时死掉可真的太得不偿失了。

“我直接从三楼的摄像头黑进了安保系统。这其实很容易，但我不清楚为什么雷伊当时没有想到。也许是因为当时她已经在辛特拉内联网以人工智能的形态待了太久，所以才没想到直接从物理层入手吧。然后我发现了。”

多西的眼神突然变得极为热切激动，然而布莱恩感觉他眼中除了那种激情以外还有别的更深切的东西——一种坚定的决心，就好像打定了主意，即使他明知那件事很危险，也一定要做成一样。虽然布莱恩还不知道那到底是什么事，但他看到多西的表情，相信此事一定非同小可，更加专注于他所说的话了。

“你发现了什么？”布莱恩轻声开口。多西停顿下来的时候，这个楼层是如此安静，他被自己的声音吓了一跳，因为他都没意识到自己问出了声。他突然觉得很渴，于是便吞了口唾沫。“那里面有什么？”

“里面有人。还活着的人。”多西低声答道，但他的语气严肃，沉重，眼神变得忧虑，垂下了头。“他的情况很不好，受了很多苦。这一年多来都是这样，现在也是如此。我觉得他已经到极限了，撑不了太久了。我知道如果他就那样死去的话，安保系统会直接彻底关闭，那时候我只需要再把它重启就好，对我来说会容易得多——他也一直在哀求我，不停地说着‘让我死吧’……”说到这里，多西撇撇嘴，痛苦地闭紧了眼睛，摇了摇头。“可是我知道他就在那里，还活着。我没有办法就那样放他自生自灭，或者按照他的愿望，结束他的生命让他解脱……”他睁开了眼睛，悲伤地注视着地面，攥紧了拳头。“我没办法做那种事。我已经下了决心。我已经答应了他，一定要救他出来。我不仅要让他解脱，还要让他好好地活下去——所以我需要你帮忙，布莱恩。那里面情况很复杂，非常危险——那个人本身就是辛特拉的安保系统，但是他几乎完全没法控制自己。我们会受到攻击，肯定会受伤，甚至可能会死——布莱恩，如果你现在想退出还来得及，我可以理解。但至少给我些建议，告诉我路上最好带哪些东西，行吗？”

多西热切的看着布莱恩，等待着他的回答。

布莱恩低下头，不好意思地笑了。

“你明知道我不会拒绝的。”他轻声说。“好了，能跟我说说我们到了那里具体要对付些什么吗？咱们好做下准备。”布莱恩从被水弄湿的椅子上站起身，他的衣服没那么湿了，但蒸发出去的水分已经从他身上带走了很多热量，他已经抑制不住地开始微微颤抖。他的衣服也仍然牢牢地粘在身上，泡在雨水里的皮肤已经开始发痒，不适感越来越强烈，头发潮湿又蓬乱，但他顾不了那么多了，他还要去救一条人命呢——他还要和多西先生一起去救一条人命呢。

但多西注意到了。

“布莱恩，你湿透了！真对不起——你浑身湿淋淋的，还直发抖，我还让你坐在这听我废话。让我想想办法——”

“不，没关系的，多西先生。还是救那个人比较要紧吧，你不是说他不能等了吗？”

“没事，布莱恩。很快就好——我就住在这，我在这里放了几套换洗衣服的，你等着我去给你拿——”

“不用了——”

可是多西先生已经离开了工作区，绕到了外侧已经被摆整齐擦干净的柜子前面，翻找起来。最后他怀里抱着一堆衣服，急急忙忙地赶了回来，手里还提了一双运动鞋。他把这些东西全都丢在布莱恩面前，然后从那一堆东西里抽出一条厚实的大浴巾，把浴巾围在布莱恩身上，用它揉搓起布莱恩湿漉漉的头发来。多西并不言语，动作细致而温柔，布莱恩能感觉到他双手的温度隔着柔软干燥的浴巾传过来……多西取下了他的眼镜，把眼睛上残余的的雨珠擦干放在一边，把他的脸和脖子也擦干了，然而布莱恩对此并没有什么意见……折腾了这么久，他真的有点累了，浴巾上洗衣粉的淡淡香味再加上这意料之外的舒适和温暖让他开始感到有点昏昏欲睡了，他的眼帘渐渐合上，微微点起了头，完全没意识到自己快要睡着了。

布莱恩只能感到房间越来越昏暗。身上让他难受的潮湿和刺痒有所缓解，他也渐渐觉得自己身上没那么冷了，他的意识逐渐向温暖舒适的混沌中沉下去。

接着他感到一双手牢牢地抓住他的肩膀，轻轻摇晃了两下。他揉着眼睛，努力清醒过来，才发现自己已经相当疲倦。他忍不住打了个哈欠。

“布莱恩？我想我们还是先休息一下，你这么累，我怕你一会会坚持不住的。但至少先换上干净衣服再睡吧，穿着湿衣服睡觉会感冒的。”布莱恩刚要开口，想告诉多西先生他并不累，还是去救人要紧，就见多西先生摇了摇头。

“不，不……等两个小时不要紧。为了能最大限度地维持他的体力，我已经先想了些办法……他现在也应该在暂时休息。进屋好好把自己擦一擦，然后把干净衣服换上吧，里面放了张床，你可以先躺一下。这段时间我会先准备准备把他解救出来需要的东西，放心睡吧，等我看时间差不多了就过来叫你——不过屋里实在有点乱，希望你别介意哈。”

布莱恩觉得自己都要睁不开眼睛了。他只能大概明白多西先生说的话，只是机械地点着头，并没有真正意识到他在做些什么。他被扶起来，被领进一个房间，然后在一张床边坐下来，觉得自己已经要什么都不知道了。

然后他又感到了有人轻轻摇晃起他来。他在哪，摇晃他的人是谁，这些对他来说已经都不重要了……他只想睡觉……

“布莱恩……快醒一醒……”他模模糊糊听到有人在说。“至少……湿衣服……脱掉……睡觉……你自己……先走了……”他只能听明白只言片语，感到有人在他身上盖了条毯子，然后是门关上的声音。虽然布莱恩并不知道自己在做些什么，他还是下意识地按照那人的话，马马虎虎地往下扒拉着自己半干的衣服，踹到床下。他的T恤落在了地上，在睡意吞没了他的意识以前，他只来得及把牛仔裤踢到膝盖，就陷入了无梦的酣睡之中。

他感觉自己刚闭上眼睛还没过几秒钟，就听见外面传来敲门的声音……他还是很困，睁不开眼睛，他很确定现在还是夜里，因为没有一丝亮光透进他的眼皮。这么晚了……是谁……雷伊要是做了噩梦，难道不会有多莫里陪她吗，怎么还会来找他……

他想回应外面敲门的人，然而却只发出了几声语焉不明的嘟哝。他和自己的困意挣扎着，但却发现自己连眼睛都睁不开。脱到一半的衣服硌得他有点不舒服，但他都懒得去理会，他只想睡觉……

门口的人在喊他的名字。不是雷伊。是一个男性……但布莱恩已经没有余力去思考那是谁了。

那人叫了几声后见没有得到回应，便只得说：“那我进来了。“接着，是门被推开的声音和窸窸窣窣的走动声。有什么东西被放在了床旁的桌子上，传来清脆的响声。然后那个人接近了布莱恩。

“布莱恩？该起来了……时间差不多了。”那个熟悉的声音催促着他。布莱恩想要用无力的手臂撑起自己的身体，然而却并没有成功。然后他感觉那人慢慢扶起了自己，一个杯子被塞到了他的嘴边。他本能地张嘴让杯中的液体流进嘴里，尝到了咖啡的苦涩。他大口吞咽着，喝干了所有的咖啡，然后打了个哈欠。

他慢慢睁开双眼，发现自己并没在若昂·辛特拉的办公室改装成的卧室里。这个房间昏暗杂乱，有点灰扑扑的，摆满了各种作用不明的奇特机器，工作台上好几台显示屏发出的幽光是这里唯一的照明。他半卧在一张低矮的折叠床上，上半身被人扶起，身上盖着一张柔软的毯子，脱下来的衣服胡乱扔在身边的地上。

布莱恩轻轻晃了晃脑袋，转过头。那人喂他喝下的咖啡让他清醒了很多。虽然他的视野还是昏暗模糊，但还是能看得出来正扶着他的人是多西先生，他正一脸关切地看着自己，刚刚他喝空的咖啡杯就放在床旁的柜子上。

“醒了？”多西先生露出一个微笑，把他的眼镜递还给他。布莱恩突然意识到自己好像正半裸着，不禁觉得脸上有点发热，把毯子裹紧了点。多西先生似乎注意到了他的窘状。

“我把干衣服放那边了。”他松开手，移开了目光，指着显示屏前的办公椅。“穿上吧，我这就到外面等你。”

布莱恩不好意思地点点头，目送着多西先生离开。门关上后，他把自己散落一地的衣服收拾好，把这些还有点潮的衣服连同他的牛仔裤一起随手叠了叠，放在窗台上，接着开始手忙脚乱地穿上多西先生留下的衣服，这些衣服和那条浴巾有着同一种洗衣粉的气味。他穿上略微宽松的绿色T恤，把深绿色的格子衫套在外面，又尽量调整好那条全是口袋的黑色工装裤，但他的脚踝还是有一点露在了外面。他拆掉那双白色的新袜子的包装时，不禁感到有点愧疚，不过他很高兴运动鞋的大小正合适，而且十分舒适，这样一会他们进安保部的时候他就不必穿自己那双湿透的便鞋了。他随便揉了一把自己已经干透了的头发，离开了多西先生的实验室。

布莱恩出了房门，走了几步，便回头看到多西在那三台显示器面前忙碌着，电脑主机上接着三四个作用不明的小装置。听到脚步声，多西回过头来。

“准备好了？我还在对之前做的这几个神奇小玩意儿做些最后的调试，我们进去之后很快就可以用了。我们都要准备些什么？你睡着的时候我去四楼拿了几个急救包，能派上用场吗？”他又转向屏幕，手上继续忙碌起来。“没关系，你直接说就可以，我会记住的。”

“啊……嗯！”布莱恩盯着多西忙碌的背影，几秒后才回过神来。“很有用！我们还要尽量多带些吃的，你这有什么东西吗？糖果、汽水、面包、杯面之类的……如果有咖啡的话那是再好不过了，能拿得动的话就多带几听。手电筒、电池还有工具什么的你肯定已经准备了，你也有很多荧光棒吧，上次你给我的那些真的很有用！此外我们还需要……铅笔。我记得那时候你为了搜集还能用的电脑部件也会在楼里四处游荡吧，你肯定见过那些东西，那些像……卵一样的东西。我不知道你是怎么解决它们的，但我知道要用铅笔戳爆它们。最好再带几个纸箱子，因为我不确定会不会出现需要我们爬上去的地方。至于墨盒，因为女巫已经不在了，所以我们已经没办法存档，也用不着提防点阵了，所以没有必要带了。至于剩下的……”布莱恩努力搜肠刮肚，回忆着自己在辛特拉公司总部冒险期间积累的经验，却并没有想出还有什么可说的，然而他还是控制不住自己，继续废话下去：“哎……我还记得那天雨果的生日派对上，你跳舞的样子，说实话挺酷的，想必你的身手一定很敏捷吧。我们一会进去的时候这会很管用……那个……我……”

多西不知何时回过头来，只是一言不发地注视着布莱恩。布莱恩注意到那直接的目光，不知怎的开始结巴起来，最后竟怎么也说不出来一句话了，只能张口结舌地看着多西。过了十几秒他只得放弃，垂下双手。

“总之……就是这样。”他不好意思地推了推眼镜。“不知道你这里有没有——”

“有，有很多。”多西立刻干脆地答道。他似乎已经完成了调试那些装置，站了起来，走到布莱恩面前。“常年被迫驻扎在这，我肯定要早给自己做些打算啊。看来现在是时候把那些存货都贡献出来了……”他的语气中完全听不出介意，表情看起来非常愉快。“至于铅笔和纸箱？对付那些东西我有比铅笔更好的方式，带纸箱太麻烦了，我这里明明有折叠梯子啊。”他拍了拍布莱恩的肩膀。“等我一下，我这就进屋把我那些好东西都拿出来。你去那边柜里把我那两个双肩包拿出来吧，东西就直接放在里面。”

“哦……嗯。”布莱恩一脸茫然地点点头。似乎多西先生完全清楚自己在做些什么。布莱恩意识到，如果多西先生接受了女巫猎人的职位，他会表现得比自己好得多，可能辛特拉公司的困境早就已经被解决了，然而遗憾的是雷伊并没有把他作为这一职位的人选。

多西进了实验室，门关上了。布莱恩走向多西所指的柜子，站在原地犹豫了几秒，打开了柜门。然而除了一个长期住在公司的IT部男性职员可能存放的个人物品以外，布莱恩并没有看到什么其他出乎他意料的东西。他看到柜子顶层的隔板上扔着两个空着的双肩包，便把这两个包拿了出来。他知道自己应该立刻关上柜门，回到原来的地方，但他还是无法按捺住好奇心，扫视着多西的个人物品。

柜子并不是很满。里面几个衣架上挂着几件上衣，搭着几条裤子，全都是与他身上那一套风格相近的简洁式样，只是颜色和细节有所区别。只有一套黑色西装还算正式，但它被防尘袋罩着，已经很久没被碰过了。内裤、袜子、洗漱用品、毛巾、浴巾……全都整齐地码放在格子里，还有几个不透明的收纳盒，布莱恩不知道里面装的是什么，但他看到了一盒还没有点亮的荧光棒，以及一台磁带录音机。

这时他听到门那边传来了响动。他连忙关上了柜门往回走。

布莱恩听到门口传来拖曳的声音。他把一黑一绿两个包放下，跑到门口，帮多西把那个沉重的纸盒从屋里拖了出来。那个箱子刚被拖出来，多西就打开盒子，得意地向布莱恩展示着里面的东西：能量饮料、巧克力棒、压缩饼干、罐头、真空塑封食品……布莱恩瞠目结舌地看着他，不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“这是当时我为了最坏的情况所准备的。”多西拉过那两个包，开始把箱子里的物资放进去。“我的意思是，当时这公司都那样了……说不定什么时候我就可能会被什么怪物堵在那里面，好几个月都出不去，就像安保室里的那些可怜人一样，我总得给自己留条后路啊。本来你解决了那个问题，我还以为这些都用不上了呢……幸好我上周末偷懒了，没把这些东西拿回去，太重了。”接着，多西从旁边的桌子上拿起一个工具包，示意布莱恩系在腰上，他自己腰间已经绑了一个，刚才他鼓捣的那些小玩意儿都牢靠地插在上面，又拿给他一个耳麦。

“这里面有螺丝刀和扳手之类一会可能用得上的工具。还有我新改造的手电筒！连电池都不用的，你只要不断捏上面的把手就能给它充电了，而且特别亮。你会用对讲机的吧，把这个戴在耳朵上……按钮在这里……对，就是这样，和对讲机是一个用法，一会我们进去了可以这样互相联系。我看看，梯子在这里，差不多就是这样了……”

布莱恩就只是出神地站在原地看着多西忙碌着，完全无法移开视线，他的注意力甚至已经不在多西说的话上了……布莱恩把那双黑眼睛里放射出的神采和他动作中迸发出的激情全都看在眼里。

但接下来多西皱起了眉头：“布莱恩？你没事吧？怎么……”

布莱恩晃了晃脑袋，他恍惚的状态被打破了。

“啊，我没事……“看着多西怀疑的目光，布莱恩慌忙补充道，”真的没事。只是不知道怎么就开始发呆了……“他带着歉意，微微低下头去。

多西紧锁的眉头这才慢慢松开。

“你没事就好。准备好的话，咱们现在就出发吧。“


End file.
